


Survival

by kangeiko



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria and Connor survive, post NFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for darlas_mom, prompt: survival, cat.

  
It's high summer and scorching hot outside, the temperature hovering somewhere above a tolerable level for humans and the sun toxic in the empty sky. Even the light has an appetite these days, stinging at her flesh as if it could draw blood.

She makes her way carefully across the asphalt, picking through the melting walkways and scorched grass. The streets are still and quiet, the only sound the gentle beat of insects' wings and the soft, sonorous scuttling of tiny legs. They are the real heirs of this dilapidated world.

One of the houses has a door still mostly intact. There is what was once a cat stretched out on the lawn, paper-thin, crisping up in tiny flakes under the glare of the afternoon sun.

If she's lucky, she will not meet any would-be pretenders to this world's throne. Come nightfall, when the remaining population emerged, blinking, into the welcoming coolness of twilight, she will be able to creep back to the barricaded hovel she calls 'home' to find Connor asleep on their bed, his limbs spread-eagled like an offering on the scrunched-up comforter.

If she's very lucky, she will have found enough water to share, this time around.

 

*

 

fin


End file.
